


69

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn, pure and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	69

This is all.  
No beginning and no end.  
No master and no prag.  
No up and down.  
Mouths moving in tandem over sweat-slick skin, cocks in hungry fervor.  
The forward and backward motion lines them up, and pushes them down.  
In this place of madness and death, this is life.  
Lust seeking to extinguish itself on the present flame.  
They wrestle for control, like before, giving and taking equally.  
In the end it’s love that keeps them going, back, forth, up, down, sideways.  
Love exists in many forms, even here.


End file.
